


It's hurts to good to say no

by LeoAndrea



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoAndrea/pseuds/LeoAndrea
Summary: Sinopsis: Muchas cosas han ocurrido. El Rey ha comenzado su cacería, los estragos de la guerra en Fey han llegado al Instituto de Los Ángeles. Una de sus consecuencias, Kieran. Con su porte y orgullo no puede sino despertar una tormenta de emociones en alguien que le recuerda... Porqué Mark le recuerda, y también lo anhela.





	It's hurts to good to say no

**Author's Note:**

> SPOLIERS Lord of Shadows.   
> He tratado de hacerme con una teoría en cuanto a Mark y Kieran en base a los snippet que Cassie ha ido publicando. Espero gusten y dejen comentarios, necesito discutirlo con alguien.

Lo había olvidado, había olvidado lo que era esto. Había olvidado la sensación de despertar abrazado al cuerpo de otro, el contacto de la cálida piel contra la suya, el suave aliento alborotando mínimamente su cabello. Mark se quedó ahí, temiendo siquiera respirar y despertar al hada. No sabía por qué, pero no deseaba moverse, no deseaba ser el causante de que aquella inusual expresión pacifica en el rostro de Kieran se viera interrumpida. 

Cerró los ojos nuevamente, pretendiendo que estaba dormido, que nuevamente eran dos amantes perdidos en un mundo demasiado grande y cruel como para preocuparse por dos jóvenes desvalidos. No debía hacerlo, no debía quedarse así, con su mano sobre el pecho del príncipe y los cabellos de este haciéndole cosquilla en el rostro, inundándole con el aroma de cielos estrellados y prados verdes. 

Abrió los ojos nuevamente dispuesto a moverse despertar al hada de ser necesario, pero entonces se encontró imposibilitado de quitar la mirada de su rostro apacible. Y recordó la primera vez que le vio así, no había muestras algunas de orgullo, de arrogancia en este. 

Habían estado igual que ahora, desnudos en los brazos del otro, solo que una manta era lo único que les cubría y el césped de una montaña alejada les ofrecía un lugar dónde recostarse. Y Mark nunca había sido más íntimo con nadie, la manera en que ambos cuerpos habían encajado como dos piezas perfectas de un rompecabezas. Mark quién siempre había considerado a Kieran hermoso aquella vez no había podido dar con palabra alguna que pudiera describirle, su mirada brillante y dilatada, su boca entreabierta, abrumado por las sensaciones que ambos sentían. Todo en él había sido amable, desde sus movimientos para no herir al mestizo hasta sus manos que acariciaron con adoración incluso las feas cicatrices que Mark tenía. Kieran siempre le había parecido hermoso, con su porte digno de la realeza, su mirada metálica y negra, pero en aquel momento dónde la coraza que solía envolverlo parecía habérsele caído Mark pudo ver al niño que era, el niño arrojado por su padre para ser recibido cruelmente. 

El rubio recordaba aquella vez, la recordaría siempre. Se obligaría de nunca olvidarla, porque en ese entonces él confiaba, confiaba en Kieran con su corazón. Porque había visto en él a un amigo y un amante. 

Recordaba como ambos habían yacido en los brazos del otro una vez terminado, sus cuerpos aún temblorosos y las respiraciones dificultosas. Se habían contemplado por horas, quizás minutos, ¿quién podía medir el tiempo realmente? Sin conocimiento del pudor, por las cicatrices en sus corazones y cuerpos ambos habían llegado al veredicto que su amante era precioso. La mirada de Kieran había brillado cuando la mano de Mark acarició las cicatrices a lo largo de su espalda, las marcas de la brutalidad del Rey Oscuro. El hada había depositado besos en el hombro del mestizo y había hecho un camino de besos por su cuello, mandíbula y clavícula hasta llegar a sus labios, cada una de aquellas muestras de afecto no llevando nada más que adoración. 

Mark había estado tentado entonces en decir aquellas dos palabras que nunca debían ser dichas para un hada, porque ellos sabían torcerlas y coronar con espinas los corazones de los pobres diablos que las dijeran. En ese entonces no lo sabía, sin embargo ahora sí. 

Su corazón se había visto desgarrado por la traición del otro, y ahora Mark utilizaba finos hilillos de mentiras para que lo envolvieran y no cayera a pedazos. Mark odiaba utilizar a Kieran de esa manera, pero le necesitaban para sobrevivir al Rey. 

Y aun así había comenzado a entender que a pesar de desconfiar de alguien, de resentir a esa persona, el deseo e incluso el amor no desaparecía tan rápidamente. Era complicado, siempre era mucho más que complicado y no menos doloroso. 

“¿Observando algo que te agrade, Mark Blackthorn?” – La voz del hada sonaba adormilada, pero no por ello menos divertida o quizás burlista. 

“En lo absoluto.” – Mark se apresuró a responder. 

“Las mentiras de los mortales han comenzado a corromperte.” 

“No lo han hecho.” –Contesto tajante. Alejándose con rapidez, cayendo en la cuenta que continuaban enredados en los brazos del otro. 

“Las mentiras pueden endurecer los corazones, pueden convertirlos en roca.” – Kieran murmuró, reteniéndolo. – “Tú y la chica Carstairs ya han comenzado con las verdades a media. Las hadas no podemos mentir, pero sabemos reconocer a los mentirosos.” 

Mark apartó la mirada, negándose a permitir que Kieran viera que había dado en el blanco. Sin embargo el príncipe no se lo permitió, tomando el rostro del mestizo obligó que ambas miradas se unieran. Su mano, siempre cálida contra la piel fría del rubio y sus ojos tan inusuales como hermosos mandaron un escalofrío a lo largo de la espalda del cazador de sombras. 

Mark deseo poder mirarlo con desafío, tal vez incluso desprecio. Pero la ligera sonrisa de Kieran le hizo saber que no podía hacerlo. No podría esconder del hada los deseos de su cuerpo, no cuando este le conocía tan íntimamente, e incluso podía ser que nunca pudiera esconder los deseos de su corazón. 

“Tu gente no puede mentir, y a pesar de ello no se puede confiar en ustedes.” – Respondió tajante. Pero no se movió cuando la mano del unseelie comenzó a acariciar su rostro. La delgada mano de Kieran, talló la prominente curva de sus pómulos y sus dedos pálidos dibujaron el contorno de los labios del mestizo. 

“No poder mentir nos hace ver la verdad más allá de la superficie.” – Admitió, asintiendo. – “Por ejemplo, puedo ver en ti que continuas extrañando la Cacería, la libertad de las estrellas. Lo vi la noche anterior, lo puedo ver ahora en la forma que se eriza tu piel ante mi tacto. Puedo leer en ti la batalla que luchas para no permitirte caer en ella nuevamente, Mark Blackthorn.” 

El suave aliento de Kieran acariciaba el oído del mestizo. Mark cada vez era más consciente de su cercanía. Cerró los ojos justo a tiempo para sentir como los dientes del hada atrapaban tentadoramente la piel del lóbulo de su oído. 

“También sé que escondes tu corazón tras una red de espinas. No eres el único, lo puedo ver en tu hermano también, lo mucho que le duele verte junto a su parabatai.” – La mano del hada había descendido a lo largo del pecho del rubio. – “Puedes creer que tu presencia aquí es un alivio para tus hermanos, pero incluso con tu amor hacia ellos traes dolor. A veces amar a alguien significa herirlo aunque no sea aquel nuestro deseo.”   
Mark frunció los labios en una fina línea, conteniendo la respiración se obligó a abrir los ojos y enfrentar el semblante contrario. 

“Hablas de mi corazón como si lo conocieras. Sin embargo con lo frágiles que son estos cambian, cambian cada vez que se les quiebra.” –Contestó el mestizo, comenzando a sentir los atisbos de la ira y el rencor acelerar su corazón. 

El hada solo sonrió. Era una sonrisa enigmática que hablaba de cientos de secretos sobre Mark que sólo él conocía. En un tiempo pasado, dónde no se hubieran considerados consecuencias se hubiera entregado al otro sin siquiera dudarlo. 

“Y aun así continúan en esencia. Roto o no, conozco tu corazón, Mark Blackthorn.” – Su mano había comenzado a ascender, descansando en el costado izquierdo superior del mestizo. 

Mark se congeló. Kieran no solo había depositado su mano sobre su corazón, como si pretendiera sostenerlo nuevamente, encargarse de sanarlo y cuidarlo como lo había hecho. Su boca se encontraba en su propio camino hacia la del mestizo, acelerando su ritmo cardiaco. 

Mark se levantó. Tomando la distancia con el hada como si la necesitara tanto como necesitaba el aire. No podía permitírselo, no podía permitirse a sí mismo caer por Kieran nuevamente. Era un cazador de sombras, no podía permitirse esa clase de debilidad.   
No podía volver a permitirse esa clase de dolor que el príncipe le había provocado, no podía sucumbir a la fantasía que podría tenerlos a ambos, a sus hermanos y a Kieran, porque no había manera que pudiera tenerlos a ambos sin desgarrarse él mismo en el intento. 

“La mentira, Mark, es lo que te está encadenado en éste momento. No te permite ser libre.” – Había observado atento al mestizo en cada momento, si es que haber sido rechazado le había dolido no lo demostraba en el rostro. Orgulloso y altanero volvía a ser el hijo del Rey Oscuro, el jinete desdeñoso de Gwyn Ap Nudd obligado a compartir con cazadores de sombras.

“No, Kieran.” – Él negó y se acercó nuevamente a la cama. Arrodillándose en la punta de ésta. – “Si es que algo me frena es la desconfianza. No sé si puedo confiar en ti nuevamente.” 

Y por primera vez desde que el Rey Oscuro había decretado que él y su familia eran sus enemigos, desde que la sangre Blackthorn se había catalogado como maldita, desde que había comenzado la guerra en la que él y sus hermanos estaban al medio, desde entonces, él había decidido ser completamente honesto con aquel que había sido su amante y su amigo.


End file.
